Pirates of Darkwater: APDPP
by kawaiipiratecutey95
Summary: Pirates of Darkwater:Adventures of Penelope Darkwater, Pirate Princess! A mysterius pirate princess, Penelope Darkwater, teams up with Capt Jack Sparrow and other characters from RE and DMC on a adventure that spans the 7 seas. Action, hardache, mystery!
1. Chapter 1

are journy starts in an old town jsut before the sun goes down. we find are hero surounded by what seems to be like 100 men, all wanting to get there dirty hands on her tall slender body.

her hair, as white as the moon, flowing all the way down to her bak. she is wearing boots with hot pants and a green shirt barely able to hold in her gigantic boobs.

all of her close are ripped giving her the look of an hobo. around her waist holding up her hot pants is a belt with a bukkel in the shape of a pirates skull and bones.

in the hallowed out holes were the eyes should be there is a green glow. on eof the men surounded her brakes the silence. "what a pretty lil girl like you doing out on the streets this late?"

he stands wating for the slitest hint of fear. she shows it. "please. i just want to get home." the man moves closer. "well, the only way your getting by is by having sex with all of us! now get on your knees you betch!" she stands still. he pools his fist bach in anger an strikes her in the stomach with his strongest punch. she falls to her knees. the man lets out a gutteral laff. "HAHA. BETCH!"

he begins to take his pants of and pulls out his thing. before he can though are hero takes her sword out of it's holder and in the blink of an eye the mans chest falls to the ground as his legs stay fixed in position.

several men scream out. "you fucking whore!" "god dammit! your going to dye you betch!" they all seem to charge at her at once and just as quick as it started it was over. there blood filled the streets.

washing down bits of severed body down the sewers were they belong. she looked up to find a single guy survivor. he instantly dropped his sword rite way once they locked eyes.

she slowly makes her way over to him and stops just inches away. "wh... who... who are you?" she replys. "I am the nite!" she imbraces him and deeply kisses him with her tongue.

as she is making out with her tongue she drives her sword deep into his guts. as she puts her sword back in its holder, green pixy dust seems to rise from the bodys of the dead that litter the streets.

the dust then appears to float into the eye holes of her skull belt. who is she relly? she is are hero. she is Penelope Darkwater.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope walked thru the dark twon streets. in the distance she saw a light. it was a bar where pirates hang out. it was called the Blloody stump. "I will go there fast," she said, caresing her back. she ran her fingers up the black lines of her tatoo. "there is no time to waste. i need to find out about the map!"

Penelope walked intot he bar. it was full of drunk old men who tried to touch her butt. the smell was like pee and salt water. penelope almost gagged. she went to the bartender who was dring a glass.

"bartender" she adressed. "give me a beer." the man poured the beer and slammed it on the table in frton of her. it spilled over the edge and got her shirt wet, exposing her eerect nipples.

"whats a girl like you doin in a place liek this?" he said, as he set down the glass.

penelope looked down at her shirt, then looked up, smirking angrily. "im looking for information"

"information bout wht?"

"i have this map. im looking for another peace of it. do you know who to talk to?"

next to penelope is a man with olive skin and dark blachk hair. he is wearing black masskara on his eyes. he is capt jack sparrow, a pirate caption. she turns to look at him and is caoght of gard by his beaty. he acts like he dosent notice her staring eyes, but secretly he is listening to her talk.

"sorry mam'" says the bartender. "i wouldnt' now nothing bought that"

penelope sighs and drinks her beer. jack sparrow moves closer to her and she can smell his manhood. he smells like the open sea and leather.

"i couldnt help but notice" he said, moving close to her face. "you are looking for a map?"

"what of it?" she snaped.

"i am in need of a crew if you are in need of a ship." he said, taking a swig of her beer. he licked his lips senshouly. "we can scratch each others baks..."

penelope gets red. she looks worried. did he know abot her back? she got tingly when he touched her. what is this feeling?

"i don't like anyone touching my back" she stopped taking inthe sent of him. "unless i get to know them"

"thats fine love" he said. "i will get to now you"

"I'm penelope" said Penelope. "im looking for something."

"oh? what would hat be?"

she got indignated. "its none of yur busness"

"well i have a ship that needs a crew. if you could be of some improtance..." he said while running his hand up her shoulder.

"i can do whatever you need me to" she replied seductivlely, skooting closer to him. he felt warm and his skin was rough.

"good lass. you are now part of my crew. come with me and we'll sail off."

they leave the bar with penelope hanging on his arm. they walk past the dead bodies penelope killed earlier.

"unlucky basterds" yelled capt jack. he shook his fist at the carnige.

"what kind of person should do something liek this?"

"a damn talented one" said jack, polishing his nails on his coat.

penelope smiled to herself remembering the blood she spilt.


	3. Chapter 3

the air was crips and the saltwater sprayed Penelope's face. she coughed as the salt tikled her lungs. "i'll never get used to the sea" she sighed, wiping her face dry. it had been weeks since she met the hansome Capt Jack Sparrow and joined his pirate crew. Penelope spent hr days cleaning the deck and swabbing the staris. she cooked for the smelly pirates even tho they made cat calls at her and tried to touch her privately. they wouldnt be laughing long she thought to herself.

"Penelope!" yelled capt Jack. he was in his cabin watching her from his window. she culdnt here him but he screamed her name hard and came equaly as rough. he wanted her since they met but was no closer to getting her into bed with him.

he sighed, deep as the ocean and went outsdien to see her.

"penelope" he said. she turned around.

"oh, capt Jack" Penelope was starleted.

"how r u my dear?" he asked getting close enough to smell her. she smelt like flowers and the sweat of hard work.

"im ok, ive been thingking" she answered looking at the sunset.

"bout what?"

"i dont wanna talk about it"

"when you do want to talk cme to me" he said patting her bak.

Penelope blushed. "so where are we going?"

"to the far ends of the earth my lass! im looking for somethign special."

"What is it?"

"im not sure yet but ill let you now when i find out."

his face was really close to hers now.

"but i think im getting closer"

"oh" she brethed. Penelope turned her head away from him.

they stood there aside each other staring into the sun.

* * *

the next day Penelope was in her room thinking about Capt Jack. she caresed her tatoo. her hand went lower.

Capt Jack walked bye her room going to his room. he herd noises and stopped to lsiten.

"ooooh Capt Jack" she moaned sexily.

he stopped and hid behind a piller. he looked slyly into her window. Penelope was on her bed toching herself. he culdnt beleive it. did she want him to? maybe now it was time to put his plan into action!

he took a deep breth and knocked on her door. he didnt wait for an answer and walked in.

"Dinners ready!" he yelled at her.

Penelope froze in embarasment. she grabed the sheets to cover herself. her face grew bright red.

"oh Capt Jack. thank you ill be there soon um..."

"alright see you there" he said and winked at her. he walked out.

Penelope sighed and pulled the covers over her hed.


	4. Chapter 4

the next day Penelope woke up to the sound of seeguls cring. she sat up in her bed and rubed her eyes. dinner the nite befor was the most akward thing evar. capt Jacks foot kept rubing up agianst her leg and she was annoyed by his inconsideration. she frowned and put on her pirate tube top and shorts and skull blet and went outside.

the blue sky was clear and smelled like the brinie deep. she inhaled deep and went to the head of the ship were she saw Capt Jack. he looked liek he was gonna comit suicide!

"NO STOP CAPT JACK" she yelled at him as she rand to catch him from faling over the ship.

before she got there he stood up. he had been leening over the raleing.

"oh penelope" he said patting her on the hed. "yer awake"

"you scarred me. i thoght you were gonna jump!"

"ahaha" he laughed. "then who would pirate the ship silly gurl?"

she laughed bak. she looked into the distance were there was land.

"Look theres land!:

"aye lassy" capt jack got his long telascope and put it to his eye. it was dirty and left a black ring on his eye. penelope churtled.

* * *

they tied the boat to land and got off onto the port. penelope was glad to have gravity under her legs.

"I culd do wih a drink now what you say, lass?" said Capt Jack.

"yeah, i'm really thristy after bing on salt water. I could eat tooo."

"then lets go to this litle place i know of."

they walked down the dirt road, passing sluts and hobbos and people selling apples. she had never been here before and it was buetiful. the smell of the air was like a pine forest and the dirst felt

soft beneth her dainty feet.

they got to the bar and went inside. as penelope entered a man got thrown out the window right next to her!

"looks like Dantes working" said capt Jack nonshalantly.

"whose Dante?"

"oh you'll see" he replied slyly.

penelope crinjed and followed him insdie.

Inside it was dirty and dark like all pirate bars. there was people strown on the floor with blood pooring out of their arms and faces. some of tem had demon wings and black skin. at the bar was a tall silver haired man whos coat was as red as the deamons blod and who semmed to have a hart as ugly cleaning a glass like nothing happened.

"cleaning house ey dante?"

"well if it isn't capt jack! you slimy sun of a betch!" the silver man said. "you still owe me from that one damn tim!"

"i was hoping youd forgot about that man."

"what is he taking about capt jack?" penelope ased

"dont worry about it mah der."

"whos that light haird piece of ass you got there jacy boi?!" the silver man asked.

"this hot piece of ass has a name you basterd! and it's Penelope!" penelope said very angry.

The silve man seemed to grow a smile on is face at the tone of her voce. He begun to put the glas down on the counter. when it went to the front of his abas they were enlarged through the glass... Penelope took notice of this.

"i need members for me crew Dante" said Jack leening into the conter near him. he ran his finger arond the glass making it make a loud noise.

dante put his hand over jacks to make him stop the horruble noise. there eyes met and they were sturn.

"whats in it fer me?"

capt Jack stood up and licked his fingers becuz there was alcohol left on the cup. "all the gold in the new wruld!"

"thats a lot of makaroons" said Dante finishing cleaning the glass.

"were expecting trouble and we culd use some mussle." he said with a wink.

hmm. I like me some trouble" replied Dante, looking at the bodies on the floor.

"great! then come on board the S.S. black Perl and ill see to it ye get a comfy bed hahahaha!"

dante noded and watched as capt jack and Penelope left the bar. his eyes traced the curves of Peneleops body and watched her butt move back and forth as she walked. he was going to enjoy this alot.


End file.
